Nightmare room
by Sibyl-Tarasova
Summary: "Mmmmmhh Ravis." He nipped at the boy's ear. "Your brothers were watching…" He blinked slowly trying to wrap his mind around the thought of his brothers witnessing this. With a final kiss the Russian dressed and unchained the other Baltics.
1. The dirty deed

Ravis had never been good with math, never all that good at cooking. He was clumsy and shook whenever he was in sight of their master, afraid for his life. Because of these reasons, his brothers had always to protected him. Euard did the book keeping, staying out of harm's way and cooped up in his bedroom while he counted numbers.

Toris did the cooking and most of the cleaning; this always put him within direct reach of Ivan. _' I don't know why I shake so much when I hear his voice…'_ Ravis thought, sitting on his bed trying to do what little work he had been given for the day, but his mind was elsewhere. He sighed, looking back to the list he was supposed to be creating. Ravis tried to finish it again, oblivious to someone slipping inside his room and locking the door.

Ravis kept his head down, looking at his work and oblivious to his surroundings. "Ravis~ you're not shaking anymore, da?"

The younger boy jumped, dropping his work. "I-I didn't hear y-y-you come in-n…" He said, starting to shake as he saw the cruel look in the elder man's eyes.

Ivan's purple eyes narrowed. "You should have. You're a smart boy da~" Within seconds, he had picked the boy up by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall.

"I-I'm sor-ry Mr. R-Russia.." He looked up only meeting a childish grin.

"Are you my little Ravis~?" he laughed wickedly, causing the boy to shake harder. "You will be… da~" Throwing Ravis to the bed, he began to strip himself.

Ravis' eyes widened in panic, realizing what was about to happen. "N-no Please!" He said, inwardly praying for one of his brothers to rescue him as he scrambled away towards the far wall. "I-I'm s-s-sooory!"

"De-clothe Ravis…" The plastered on smile was still there as Ivan backed the boy further into the corner. Not wanting to anger the Russian further, Ravis did as he was told. The tears that had been gathering in Ravis' eyes finally started to fall. "You know what to do Ravis~" Ivan said, and grabbing Ravis' hair, he pulled the young boy to his knees. "Now little Latvia…"

Tears still streaming down Ravis' face, he reached out with his hands and stroked him gently before he took him in his mouth, licking and sucking, whining slightly in protest when Ivan forced his head forward, using Ravis' hair. He sucked harder, tongue moving in small circles, doing the best he can. Ivan grunted, making a deep noise of pleasure in his throat. Ravis squeezed his eyes shut, lightly running his teeth along Ivan's hard member, causing the man to moan again. As much as he wanted one of his brothers to burst in and save him, he knew that there would be no daring rescue.

Ivan forced him to work faster by moving his head at the pace he wished and came in Ravis' mouth with a deep growl like noise. Ivan bent over, pressing a finger against Ravis' lips. "Swallow it."

Ravis listened, wishing he hadn't as the warm liquid hit his stomach, making it churn in distaste.

"On the bed." The orders were becoming short and to the point, and Ravis knew all too well what was going to happen next. Ivan watched as Ravis did what he was told once more. "You're such a good boy… my little Ravis~" His voice dripping with honey. "You'd never leave me da~" Ivan walked closer as Ravis started shaking again.

"T-then w-w-why do y-you punis-sh me…" He didn't realize he said this aloud until he saw Ivan sigh.

"Take the complement Milaya moiya." Ravis looked away sadly, laying there waiting for what always happened next. "Admit it to me Ravis~ That you're a good boy..Da?"

Tears still streaming down his face he whispered "I-I'm a g-good boy…"

"Da…your such a good boy I forgot why I was mad." His hands began to wander over the Latvian's milky skin; teasing his nipple and earning a small mewl from the small country, who arched his back into the touch, much to Ravis' displeasure and Ivan's great enjoyment. Pushing him back down onto the bed his hands continued to wander and tease. He stroking Ravis' inner thigh but ignored the growing problem there. Ghosting over it, he drew out a moan from Ravis' parted lips. His cheeks were red in shame as Ivan kissed him, maneuvering his tongue in and tasting all of the boy he could reach. Ravis' body started to shiver. "Are you cold my little Latvia~"

Ravis nodded, not wanting to anger the man but confused at his kindness. Kissing again and laying on top of him in a way that he could still breathe Ivan continued his slow torture. "Then let me help da~"His smile was back, and Ravis suddenly realized his mistake as the other man thrusted in.

Ravis screamed, only to be muffled by another kiss. The thrusts were slow and deep, waiting for him to become used to them. Ravis gasped, whining as the pain shot through him with every thrust. Eventually, he couldn't help but feel pleasure and he closed his eyes, trying to hang onto the hate. "Don't be afraid to enjoy it Ravis…" Ivan said, licking and nipping Ravis' cheek. Gently the Russian continued to thrust deep into Ravis, reveling in how tight he was.

Ravis failed to hold back a moan and chose to bite his lip till it was bleeding. _'Why does he have to make it nice…I-I can't hate him w-when he's nice…'_ "You won't get in trouble for liking it Dorogaya…" Ivan's voice deep and he went to leaving a string of hickies on the Latvian's neck as he pushed deeper, causing a loud moan to escape Ravis' bleeding lips. He began thrusting in faster and harder as the Ravis started panting and groaning. A sudden bite at his throat caused Ravis to jump slightly, forcing Ivan in deeper. A scream like moan touched his lips. He was soon numb to the pain, having an overload of pleasure. It shot white hot through every nerve as his hands clutched at the sheets, and finally Ivan began to stroke his neglected member, pumping it in time with the thrusts.

Looking up at Ivan with half opened eyes, he licked the others lower lip. In response, Ivan kissed him, powerful jaws quickly taking control, causing Ravis' body arcing into Ivan once more he cried out with pleasure.

But the small boy's pleasure was soon over. The Russian started to lose himself, his demonic side coming out. His demon wanted the boy to scream, and so in instant reaction, his body thrusted harder. "AAH! M-mr..Rus-"He was cut off by another kiss. Ravis' arms moved around Ivan, scratching into him mindlessly as Ivan held him in an arc. Ivan moved harder until he was pounding into the poor boy. His moans soon became screams and pleas. "AAhhh! R-Russia…ple-"he was cut off once more with a bruising kiss, causing his lips to bleed again.

"Scream again Ravis… It's such a beautiful sound~" He could feel his release coming soon and so he moved harder, going back to biting and kissing the Latvian's neck. The bites were bloody welts that would last for weeks, Ravis knew from experience. Smiling and lapping at the blood as the others voice broke, and Ravis' screams became silent. Ivan moaned deeply at the feeling of Ravis' body shaking with fear and pain as Ravis struggled, trying to escape the larger man but it was a futile attempt.

Ravis felt his blood beginning to flow and arced in pain shaking head pleadingly. Ivan thrusted deep and stayed there as he came, the fluids stinging the abused Latvian's ass.

Tears springing in Ravis' eyes began to fall again as Ivan put his pants on, and Ravis curled over and started sobbing. "I expect this to be cleaned and the list to be finished before dinner." Ivan said, unlocking the door and leaving the sobbing Latvian in his nightmare room.


	2. Morning After

Ch 2: Morning after.

Morning light shone in through the window, sending shards of light on a boy curled up under the blankets. How does he get from under the blankets to getting dressed? He dressed, wincing at his aching muscles, and went into the kitchen to find his brother. "Morning." Ravis murmured while entering the kitchen, eyes shifting about, careful not make contact with anything.

"Morning Ravis…Will you run tea upstairs for me? I'm running a little behind." Toris turned; his face had a purplish bruise spreading across his cheek.

Ravis started shaking.

"T-t-to Ivan?" His already pale face became whiter. "A-al-alright…" he said, picking up the tray, trying to control his shaking as he did.

"It'll be ok Ravis." Toris' hand rested to the Latvian's shoulder.

The boy nodded uncertain. "What happened to you…"

"Ivan got frustrated." Toris replied with a sigh, "It's nothing too bad."

"I'm sorry." Ravis looked down and took the tray, his shaking making everything on it shake impossibly hard. Toris turned back to his cooking as Ravis made his way up the grand staircase. When Ravis entered Ivan's office he found the Russian sitting at his desk, signing papers. "I-I-I-Ivan….I b-b-brought your tea…" Ivan turned his head at the Latvian's voice and smiled.

"Ah Ravis~. Thank you. Come in…" The Russian stood and motioned to the chairs and table in the corner of the room. The Latvian nodded and slowly took the tray to the table, miraculously not spilling a drop. As he quickly turned to go and bolt from the room, Ivan's words froze him. "Why not stay and have a glass, Da?"

"A-al-alright…" The boy sat down hard in his seat and tried not to meet the elder's eyes. '_Why did I agree to stay?'_

Ivan smiled and his voice was so sweet, it dripped honey. "Toris didn't think you were old enough…" Ravis didn't utter a sound fearing the pain of a beating if he did. "But my word is final and I thought you were ready…" The only thing Ravis could manage to do was nod, chewing on his lower lip to keep the tears at bay.

"S-s-s-sir…I have to go help T-T-T-Toris.."

"He's doing just fine." The short answer was followed by Ivan standing, a new look on his face, the friendliness that was present previously, gone.

The boy's shaking grew worse as he mumbled, "If you s-s-s-say so…"

"Ravis~…" the Russian came closer and began to stroke Ravis' sides. The Latvian nodded again, wincing and turning his head away. "Ravis~ you love me Da?" Forcing Ravis' head back, Ivan kissed his already bruised lips, as tears leaked from the young boy's eyes once more. At that moment, they were interrupted by Toris, walking in with a tray of breakfast. The shattering of plates brought Ivan out of his dream-like state of kissing Ravis. Ravis, seeing a chance, rushed to help Toris clean the mess.

"Sorry M-M-M-Mister Russia…" The poor boy stuttered as he continued to cry.

Ivan responded with a dark smile, his aura beginning to form behind him. "It wasn't your fault."

"Al-Al-Alright….w-we'll go fix it…"Ravis' shivering didn't stop till he was safely out of the room and the only response he got from Russia was a faint grumbling. "I'm sorry Toris."

"Ravis…has he done that to you before?" The fury leaked into the Lithuanian's eyes, just as the worry reached his voice.

"N-n-no…" He said, obviously lying as he wiped the tears from his face. Toris sighed, setting the tray on the counter. He knelt and hugged his brother tightly.

"You can tell me later…Stay with Euard in the library" he cooed into Ravis' ear, and stroked his hair hoping to comfort him. Pacing was heard from upstairs, and Latvia buried his head in Toris' shoulder in quiet response to the footsteps.

"Alright….." the response was nearly impossible to hear, and the boy reluctantly let go of his older sibling before he ran off to hide. Toris looked upstairs worriedly once more before beginning breakfast again. After a while, Ivan came down the stairs silently, giving no clue to his butler that he was there.

"You and your brothers will never leave Da?" His quiet voice broke the silence as Toris spun around quickly to face Ivan.

"Ivan! I…I didn't hear you!" A fake smile rose onto the Lithuanian's lips. "I'm sorry about breakfast being late; it'll just take another min-"He was cut off by Ivan, whose eyes glittered cruelly.

"Answer me Liet." He said, his very well known pipe in one hand and a half empty bottle of vodka in the other.

"Never." Toris refused to me the Russian's eyes. "We'd never leave you sir.." He gulped as a small childish chuckle came from Ivan.

"You love me too much." He said, quickly crossing the room to kiss Toris none too gently.

"….Da…." The Lithuanian replied quietly, "We all love you Ivan…" He refused to meet the Russian's eyes, knowing Ivan would only see the lie in them.

"Ravis doesn't…he needs to learn to." He enforced the idea by nipping at Toris' neck. "Where is he Toris?"

It sounded like a warning, and Toris paled instantly, staying very still. "I wouldn't know." His voice was calm and unreadable, though his heart pounded in his ears. In an instant, Ivan picked him up and threw him to the floor with a thump.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Toris struggled to stand but was unable to, still sore from his last beating. As if knowing it was the worst time to enter, Euard ran in, followed shortly by Ravis.

"Toris, is something-" He stopped short at the sight of Ivan, who had kicked Toris into the cabinets, knocking him unconscious.

"Ravis…" A dark smile played on the Russian's lips. "I want to discuss something with you. Toris says it's safe…" Ravis stayed hidden behind Euard, shaking violently. Ravis glanced at Toris, who was lying unmoving from where Ivan had left him.

"Alright…" He was slightly confused by the whole ordeal, unsure what choices he really had. Ivan came and put a hand on Ravis' shoulder squeezing.

"Euard. Clean the mess your brother made." He exited, leaving Euard to his job and led Ravis upstairs to the boy's bedroom. As he shut the Latvian's doors, the boy began to whimper and cry.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Toris opened his eyes. "Ravis?"


	3. Quickie

Ch 3: Quickie

"Why are you crying Ravis~ my little Latvia…"Ivan was petting the boy's hair. If listening closely Ravis could hear a 'NO!' coming from downstairs.

"M-M-M-Mister Russia…I-I-I-I" He paused rubbing his eyes and trying to gain control of his stutter. "I'm sorry…"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Ivan chided him childishly. A dark aura began to fill the room. "Did you?"

Ravis closed his eyes trying to block out the terror running through him. He managed to choke out, "N-n-n-n-no…." and stilled as Ivan stroked his cheek.

"Then this isn't a punishment." He kissed him again, gently. Ravis shuddered, too afraid to speak what was on his mind. Ivan's hands began to wander, one making it under his shirt and jacket. It stroked and pinched the boy's nipples, teasing him. Ravis winced and turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look. "You're still shaking… all I want is a kiss." These words were followed by a smile.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes M-Mister Russia." he quietly responded, and turned to face Ivan, his eyes still looking to the floor. Ivan whipped the tears away.

"I've never hurt you…why are you so untrusting?" He kissed once more, gently. Ravis stayed unmoving, trying to hold the tears fighting to run down his cheeks back. "You're still shaking…you must be cold." He pushed the Latvian back onto the bed. He nodded, mind in a fog, trying to block what it knew was coming and scrambled back.

Ivan pulled his gloves off, quickly followed by his shirt and coat. He moved close, forcing Ravis to be trapped by the headboard. Then he began slowly stripping Ravis.

He began to shiver from Ivan's cold touch. "P-P-P-Please…R-R-R-Russia…"

"Ivan, Ravis. I want you to use my real name." He took his fingers and wet them with the tears trailing down Ravis' face. The boy nodded, wondering what Ivan was doing.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes M-M-M-Mister…."Quietly he corrected himself. "I-i-ivan…" Ivan continued to stroke gently making it as unsexual as possible. His hands roamed, gently playing with Ravis as he made it like a massage, urging Ravis to relax. After a few moments the Latvian did so, the fear in him still running rampid as he scrambled to understand what was going to happen.

Ivan's voice purred, "That's better Da? You're like a little rabbit."

"I-I-If you s-s-s-say so…." One of Ivan's hands petted his hair to keep him calm, while the other thrusted itself in lubed with Ravis' shed tears. Ravis screamed in pain, jerking in Ivan's arms.

"Sshhh…" He kissed Ravis' neck and scissored his fingers inside the boy, who continued to cry out, shaking even harder. "You wouldn't want your brothers to hear would you? That would be a shame…" He added a third finger, further stretching him. The Latvian sucked in a deep breath and fell silent, except for an occasional whine in pain. Ivan ravaged his mouth, kissing hungrily before he extracted his fingers as Ravis' breathing was let out, hoping that the Russian was done.

He laid the Latvian back gently and kissed down, leaving bite marks and bruises. The boy looked up at the ceiling, wondering what he did to invoke god's wrath. Ivan licked further down, kissing they boys tip gently before he sat up, massaging Ravis' shaft. Keeping Ravis busy, Ivan moved the boy's legs back.

Ravis moaned in pained pleasure, ass still sore from the night before. Ivan thumbed his slit, causing another moan to come from Ravis' parted lips. "You like this, Da?" Ravis began to cry once more, biting his bottom lip to keep silent. "Ravis…you're just as much a whore as your brother." With saying this, the man thrusted in, slowly drawing out the pain. Ravis cried out loudly, and then bit his lip harder, forcing the cries back down his throat. "I like hearing you moan." Ivan whispered, trying to torment him. Ravis stayed silent though, closing his eyes in an effort to block out the pain.

Ivan had other plans. He thrust harder, wanting to hear the pained cries torn from the younger's throat. Only when Ivan had moved the boy's arms back, forcing him to arc into the man's movements, did the scream surface.

Ivan continued biting the Latvian's neck. Ravis didn't have the will to stay silent any longer, his cries echoed through the stone halls. "Toris said he'd do anything to save you, didn't he?" Ivan asked, and all Ravis could do was nod. He prayed for it to be over.

Ivan kissed him, drawing it out, leaving the boy hanging on his words. When finished with the kiss, he whispered, voice deep, "He wouldn't take this for you Ravis…he gave you to me." As if to add an exclamation point to those words, he came hard in the poor boy's body.

It took a second for the words to impact him, but when they did, new tears fell. His eyes were wide, "T-T-Toris….h-h-he'd never.."

The Russian interrupted him. "Are you sure?" His hands continued to stroke Ravis as he pulled out, rubbing his back, and he smirked as the younger boy flinched away. Chuckling as he went, the Russian dressed and left Ravis to his nightmare room once more.


	4. Truth and Relaxation

CH 4

A while after Ivan left, Ravis pulled on his clothes and left his room. He did his chores, still crying slightly, and made sure to avoid everyone. He was cleaning downstairs when Toris rounded the corner. "Ravis….Oh my god! What happened?" He cried, pulling his brother into his arms. Ravis shuddered and buried his head in the Lithuanian's chest.

"Toris…you…you would never…would you?"

"I would never what?" He stroked his brother's hair comfortingly. "What did he do to you?"

"It…It was horrible…" Tears fell landing warm against Toris' shoulder. "He said….he said you wouldn't take the p-punishment for me..."

"I'd do anything to keep you safe." Toris picked up Ravis, gently holding him close, and took him to Toris' room. Ravis began to sobbing again.

"I-It hurts…It hurts s-so much." The boy shivered, and Toris sat him down on the bed.

"I need you to tell me what he did to you…" Toris was shocked slightly by the calmness of his voice, but he shook his head and went into the closet and pulled out the emergency kit that he always kept there. When he turned back, Ravis had curled into a tight little ball.

"He….." The Latvians voice failed him for a moment before he managed to choke it out. "He called me a whore, Toris….he said I was no better than you."

"You're no whore Ravis." Toris smiled reassuringly, and began to clean out the bites, wincing at the deepness of them. Ravis winced and flinched away from the stinging sensation.

"Toris? D-Does it always hurt…?"

"…Not always." Toris said after a minute as he removed his brother's shirt, who stiffened, but immediately relaxed when he remembered it was just Toris. "Don't worry about your chores today Ravis. Take a long hot bath…it'll help." Toris said as he began to clean out the bites.

After a minute, Ravis spoke. "But…but what if he comes in?" A panicked look was clear in the Latvian's shining eyes. "I can't Toris…I'll just have to wor-"

"It's ok Ravis. Euard and I will keep him busy." Toris said with a supportive smile as he pushed the bangs from Ravis' eyes.

Ravis shuddered and murmured. "I doubt I'll feel clean again Toris…"

Toris pulled him into a hug as the tears fell again. "I-I can't seem to do anything but cry!" the sobs got louder, and Toris just sat and held him.

"I know how you feel Ravis…keep looking up…things get better…" He crooned as he began rocking his brother quietly. "…Eventually…"

"I-If you say so…" Rubbing the tears away, Ravis dried his eyes. "I believe you…"

"Are you sure you don't want a bath?"

Ravis nodded. "I don't want to risk R-Russia coming in." The Latvian now spoke in a hushed tone as if afraid to say it allowed. "He…he made me call him Ivan…"

"Alright…I'll smuggle you in when I clean the bathrooms…then I'll be there to." Toris muttered this and continued to stroke his brothers back. "I need to get back to work…"

"C-can I come with you? I'll do my chores to."

"Of course you can Ravis." Toris smiled, and helped put his brother's shirt back on. Ivan was pacing the hallways when the Lithuanian came from his room, and Ravis hid behind his brother after he saw the Russian.

"I'll be off…doing my chores." He muttered before disappearing in the other direction. Toris nooded as his eyes fell on Ivan and he looked down, continuing to clean.

"A little behind Da~" The Russian's voice was cold and calculating. When the Lithuanian did not answer, he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. "It better be spotless when I return." His voice was more menacing than before, and promised the pain of another punishment if what was demanded wasn't finished.

"Where are you going sir?" Toris looked up innocently, his face masking his true feelings.

"Out." Was the growled response. "I'll be home for dinner. It better be finished upon my return."

Toris pulled out a false smile. "It won't be late…Have a safe journey sir." Ivan walked off, humming one of the many songs he knew, and swinging his pipe. Toris turned back to cleaning. "Is there anything else Mr. Russia?" The only response he received was the slamming of the front door and the car speeding away.

Immediately he ran to find his brother. Toris found Ravis cleaning the pictures, stretching painfully to reach them. "Ravis. Ivan left for town." He smiled assuring at the hopeful look in Ravis' eyes."Do you want to take a bath now?"

The younger nodded sheepishly. "Are you sure he'll be gone?"

"Yes." His smile grew. "I have the bath all ready for you, and I'll even clean the bathroom to make sure you aren't alone."

Tears sprang to the Latvian's eyes as he wondered why he believed what Ivan had said. With a hug, he nodded and followed his brother to the bathroom. When they arrived, Toris turned and put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "Do you want me to leave while you undress?"

Almost panicking at the thought of stripping, he nodded. "Y-yes, please…" Toris nodded and left the room closing the door slightly.

"Ill be right out here; just tell me when you done and I can come in." Slowly Ravis stripped and even slower removed the bandages. He winced in pain at the sight of the bruises and welts running down his chest, along with a row of bite marks along his collar bone. Sucking in a quick breath he stepped into the warm water.

Once submersed he quietly called out. "A-alright Toris." His brother came in and closed the door, locking it behind him before he began working on the sink. "W-why…does he do it?" The sudden question burst from Ravis' lips, and caught Toris off guard.

Looking worriedly at his brother, he paused to think. "I think he does it…because he's worried….worried we'll leave him…"

"B-but….the way he treats us…it makes me want to leave." Ravis muttered as his strained muscles began to relax. Toris stopped working and knelt by his brother, stroking the younger's wet hair gently.

"It'll be alright Ravis…we'll leave someday but for now…" With a sigh he returned to his work.

"If this is how he treats us when he thinks well stay…" The small boy in the tub shuddered at the thought of leaving.

"We'll get away…" Toris replied, smiling sadly and sighing once again. "I be-" Before he could continue there was a loud banging on the door.

"Toris! He's back!" Euard said, and he quickly left to continue his role of guard and ran back to meet their master at the door.

"Quick. Get dressed." Toris said, who paled even more, his already pale skin now the color of snow. Ravis needed no telling however, and he was already dressed by the time the words came from his brother's mouth. "It couldn't have been that long!" Toris muttered to himself as he heard the door slam open and shut as they both left the bathroom.


	5. Lies and Tears

CH 5

The door slammed shut and the Russian had a wicked smile on his face. "You're home early sir…" Euard gulped, worrying for his brothers' safety. "D-did you forget something?"

With a vicious glare and dark violet eyes, Ivan grabbed him round the neck and began to choke him. Toris ran downstairs in time to see Ivan's hands clench around Euard's throat, and he screamed. "Ivan! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Toris ran to Euard's side.

"Where were you Liet~" The craze was deep in his voice as Ivan continued to choke the Estonian male, who was turning bluer with every second.

"In the bathroom. I was cleaning it...Why are you choking Euard?" Toris said, starting to pull Ivan's hands apart, but Ivan only made his grip tighter.

Childishly, the Russian answered, grinning madly. "He made it seem as though you were sneaking around." The grip tightened once more, and Euard blacked out, straining for breath. Toris caught his brother just as the Russian let him drop.

"I'm sorry sir…we were really just cleaning…We'll get on it right away." He glanced up cautiously to read the other man's face. "Did you forget something?"

The response was a glare. "You'll never leave Da?" It sounded more like a threat than a question to Toris' ears.

"No sir." He shook his head and straightened slightly. "You just said you wouldn't be home till dinner….We simply assumed you forgot something here…" He bowed, pulling off his best butler act. "We are sorry if we seemed surprised."

"If you're not leaving, then why does Alfred say you're going to live with him…" His eyes narrowed and his hair cast a shadow across his face.

The servant's eyes widened. "What? What are you talking about; I'd never leave you Mr. Russia."

"So you aren't leaving for America?" Ivan asked, watching his butler carefully, waiting to catch him in a lie. Toris shook his head.

"Sir...the only news I know about is what you come home with." He continued to meet his master's eyes calmly, but he shuddered slightly in the anger burned behind the Russian's eyes.

"Then, perhaps it's Ravis plotting to leave." A dark smile played on his lips again as Ravis came downstairs. Upon seeing the Russian, he instantly hid behind the Grandfather clock. Only Toris' voice could be heard by the boy as he peeked around the corner. Ivan had seen him but chose to ignore him for the time being.

"No...Ravis would never leave you...he loves you too much sir." Immediately he mentally kicked himself for saying such a thing. "I-Im sorry I lied...I am going to America."

"Now Toris...you know better than to lie...you wouldn't want your brothers to take your punishments would you?"

"No. I'll take my own punishments." He looked deep into the Russian eyes, no hint of fear in his own. Ivan smiled and murmured quietly.

"Answer yes to the next question and you and your brothers will be left alone after you leave." He smirked wickedly knowing that Ravis would hear his brother's next words.

Toris bowed his head. "What will my punishment be then..."

Ivan spoke louder now, loud enough for the boy hiding to hear. "If you take your own punishment, does that mean you refuse to take your brother's?"

He winced at the specific question and hissed, regretting the promise he had made just before, but was comforted by knowing his brothers would be protected. "Yes." He glared then muttered "I hope you're happy." Ivan merely looked past Toris to the corner where Ravis now stood in plain view.

"Da~" Toris picked up Euard and turned to take him upstairs then stopped, seeing Ravis running down the hall. "Ravis! What are yo-" He stopped short realizing, and he turned on the Russian. "You knew. You knew didn't you?" He asked quietly, the anger growing in his voice.

Ivan's creepy smile played on his lips once more. "Da~" The tone was slightly musical. "And that's just the beginning." Toris hung his head once again angry tears running down his cheeks. "Get Ravis…then we'll talk punishment." As the words left his lips he handed his butler chloroform. "Knock him out and bring him to me." Ivan bared his teeth in a wicked smile.

"NO!" The butler looked as though he'd snapped. "I refuse to do anything more to my brother!" Before his master could speak, he turned on his heel and carried Euard upstairs, placing him in their often shared bed.

"When you're done with dinner, your punishment will come.." Ivan's voice echoed up the stairs eerily. "I'm finished with my errand…" Toris returned as the master set down a light-saber toy on the table.

"It's bloody….."

"Da…finish your work." The Russian started down the hall.

"Will I be returning it?"

"Da~ I think he may want it back." His deep laugh met Toris' ears as the Lithuanian mumbled his response. He headed to the kitchen as Ivan went once again to find Ravis.

The boy was sitting in a corner looking at his hands, not crying, but wondering why Toris would lie to him. Ivan sat next to him quietly.

"M-m-m-mr. Russia…." The boy scooted away. "Why are you home s-so early?"

"Alfred told me Toris was leaving us…" Ravis noded.

"I-I heard…" He eyed the Russian cautiously, wondering where the sudden kindness came from.

"Then you also know he's leaving you and Euard in my care." Ravis froze, then slowly nodded.

"W-We have no choice…" The boy whimpered quietly, knowing what this would mean for him.

"He was thinking of bringing Euard with him…"

"H-He probably would….Euard has a girlfriend in America..."

"But why not you? Aren't you just as much a brother as he?"

Ravis refused to look at Ivan as he spoke." I-I-I don't know….why don't you ask my brothers?" This was his last ditch effort to get the Russian to leave, and he prayed it would work.

"He's making dinner…." Another evil smiled touched his lips. "Can't have it be late…"

"No… w-w-we cant b-b-b-boher him…" Ravis whispered, his stomach twisting as he realized that he was cornered, and Toris would be busy for quite a while.

A hand shot out and grabbed the Latvian's jaw, shoving three pills down his throat. Ravis gagged, trying to spit them out, but the hand kept his mouth shut, and forced him to swallow them helplessly. Ivan stroked the boy's hair and carried him silently to the cellar. Ravis struggled weakly, slowly becoming lethargic.

"W-w-w-w-what are y-you doing…." The boy closed his eyes and sunk into black, the sound of the Russian's laugh echoing in his ears..


	6. Brotherly Love

…..I'm really sorry…hehe…for some reason I really thought that I had updated ch 6. So here I am working on ch 7 yelling at my beta for not sending me my new edit and I realize she did….The new edit was the last half of Ch 6. In fact I hadn't even started on 7. I feel really bad for making you wait so long to get past my new years teaser…I should be thrown in Ivan's basement..hehe…-Sibyl

Yes you do…-Ivan

…..here's the last of ch 6! *Is running away*-Sibyl

CH 6

Toris noted when Ivan returned from his odd disappearance. "Where's Ravis?" He asked casually, but when he received no answer, the worry became evident on his face. "You didn't do anything to him, did you?"

"Couldn't find him." Ivan said, his voice childishly disappointed, and Toris relaxed slightly. "He was pretty upset by what you said…" Ivan said as he sat at the table to watch his servant work, and Toris stiffened at the words, salt added to the new wound.

"Can…can I look for him?" He asked casually as he served Ivan his dinner.

"Da….I hope he didn't run away…" The tone was deep and pleased with the possibility of catching a runaway, and a shadow fell over Ivan's violet eyes, causing them to become darker.

Toris swallowed, hoping that his brother wasn't stupid enough to run, and he rushed out of the room running down the corridors. "Ravis! Ravis?" He called in desperation.

Ivan stayed in the kitchen, eating slowly, knowing his butler would never find his brother. The Lithuanian ran around the house panicked continuing to yell. "Ravis! Where the hell are you?"

Ivan waited patiently for his panicked butler to come back in defeat. "Toris…its time." His eyes were deep pools of lust as he gazed at the Lithuanian.

"Alright…" Toris muttered, chewing on his lip, only caring about the whereabouts of his brother. "Where are we going? Up or down?" He asked, meeting his master's eyes calmly, even as a pool of emotion swirled under the mask.

"Down." The single word stroke a bolt into Toris' heart, but his face stayed emotionless.

"I'll follow." His voice was quiet, and Ivan nodded as they made their way to the cellar.

"You have two ways this can go." Ivan said, not looking at his butler.

The Lithuanian's curiosity grew. "Explain."

Ivan turned slightly and opened the door, and for a second his body hid Ravis lying on a bed. But as they stepped in, Toris caught sight of his brother. At first, he was relieved to see Ravis safe and whole, then the horror of the situation hit him.

"You have two choices Toris…You rape him or I will." Ivan said, his tone was deadly serious.

Toris made a small noise of terror and fell to his knees. "What?" The mask was long gone and his emotions played straight on his face, horror and anger flashing across his face. "I…What kind of punishment is this?" He cried out, his mind was going into shock.

"You've heard my word. You pick." Ivan said, dragging his butler the rest of the way into the room. "Choose before he wakes or I'll force you to watch as I rape him." His eyes were shining, laughing at Toris' predicament as Ravis groaned, the pills already starting to wear off. Toris found himself kneeling next to his brother, and he gently brushed the hair from his face.

"He's too young to be worrying about this…" The thought escaped his lips as a murmur, and Toris bowed his head, unable to look at the sleeping form of his brother.

"No….He's old enough." Ivan mused from where he stood, watching as Toris inwardly fought with himself.

Toris looked up at the larger man, the hatred burning clearly in his eyes. "You would think a five-year-old is ready for sex!"

"Nyet. We both know he's older than he looks." Ravis groaned again, moving slightly in his sleep.

Toris quieted his voice, but continued to glare at Ivan. "He may be older than he looks, but he's frozen in time, just like all of us." Tears began to fall as he wracked his brain, looking for some loophole.

"Pick Toris, he's waking. " The voice was cool and dead.

"I can't….." He turned away from this monster and back to his brother. "Ivan…would you be able to choose between someone raping one of your sisters or doing it yourself?" He stood to protect his brother from whatever came.

"Da. I could choose. Just as you will." Ivan's face was blank as he gestured to Ravis.

"You…..you could?" His eyes widened as he took Ravis' hand, squeezing it gently, only to freeze when the hand squeezed back. "You…you can rape me…" His voice was desperate now. "Please…just not Ravis…"

"No. You choose…." A grin flashed suddenly. "Now Toris. I'm tired of waiting. "

"I…..I can't…." Toris hung his head, and Ivan's smile grew when he saw Ravis open his eyes groggily.

"Toris? Is…is it time to get up already?" Ravis whispered slightly, bringing up a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Pick."

Ravis looked at his brother, confused, but he moved instinctively closer. "C-Choose what? Toris?"

"I'll…I'll do it…" The Lithuanian's face wasn't facing anyone, just the ground.

"Good." Was the only response Toris got as Ivan disappeared into the shadows of the cellar.

"D-do what…" Ravis asked, his fear growing as he noticed the tears dripping down Toris' face. "Toris…what's wrong…?"

"Nothing Ravis…" Toris' voice broke as he stroked his brother's hair. "Please….forgive me…" He whispered as he kissed each cheek, then the Latvian's lips gently.

Ravis' eyes widened in shock and he pulled away quickly. "What… what are you doing Toris….are you…are you feeling ok?" Toris only nodded and began to stroke his sides, kissing him once more. The boy shuddered, and tried to move away, only to have Toris pin him. "Toris! What are y-you-" Ravis' eyes widened further as the realization hit, and he began to struggle. "NO!"

Toris held him still. "Please forgive me Ravis….." He kissed down his brother's neck, pulling at the button's on Ravis' shirt. "I have no choice…"

It broke Toris' heart to hear the younger start to cry. "Why? …..Is…i-is this punishment for not d-doing chores today?" The boy's voice was barely above a whisper as the tears ran down his face.

"No….it's my punishment….." Toris' hand worked lower until he was palming the Latvian's groin. Gasping Ravis' eyes widened at this new feeling.

"A-alright…" he closer, leaning into his brother's shoulder. "At least it's you…" Trembling hands began the work of stripping. Two fingers trailed teasingly up Ravis' chest and over his lips.

"Suck…" The younger began to cry and sucked wetting the three fingers. Toris used every trick in the book to keep his brothers mind drowning in pleasure. Extracting the fingers, the Lithuanian trailed them lower and worked rings around the tightened muscle.

"W-why does he do this?" The boy gasped again groaning quietly.

"We're his toys…." He nibbled the Latvian's ear and eased two of the fingers in. "He only cares about himself…" Before Ravis could protest Toris kissed him gently. A shudder ran down the youngest's spine causing his muscles to clench as he sobbed into his brother's shoulder.

"d-don't leave us here" He gasped out as he hid his face in Toris' neck. The elder scissored his fingers, as the boy stiffened again, then added the third.

"I'll be back soon…"he noticed his brothers apparent pain and nuzzled his neck once more whispering, "This can only get better." Removing the fingers Toris cursed his body for reacting so hastily. He eased in and bit back a moan, feeling the heat tighten around him.

"I'm sorry you have t-to do this…." Toris only trusted slow and deep, trying to make it enjoyable for both. Ravis moaned softly into the kiss his brother started as the tears began to dry. Another moan passed his lips as Toris lead a trail of kisses down his neck. The boy chewed on his lip trying to silence himself. The elder picked up the pace drawing out a groan as the younger continued to stay quiet. The Lithuanian massaged his fellow Baltic's sides.

"It's ok Ravis" He murmured as his fingers teased.

"I'm sorry…." A steady blush was forming on Ravis' pale cheeks.

"Don't be…." He began panting and moaned against his will as his brother tightened. The Latvian's body shook slightly reacting happily despite Ravis' protests. He nibbled up the younger's neck and bit at his earlobe. Ravis Gasped and smiled slightly as another kiss was started. Toris saw white and released moaning and panting. Ravis laid there waiting for Toris to remove himself. As the boy laid there, his brother put their cloths on as Ivan stepped out of the dark.

"I don't believe that was rape Toris." He stood there watching them both.

"But rape is only if you don't consent r-right?" It was barely audible but Ivan's ears still picked it up.

"It certainly seems that you gave your consent Ravis…you said alright." The boy refused to meet his master's gaze. "Ravis…your dinner is in the kitchen, leave." The man looked at his butler giving the silent order to stay.

"D-do I have to…." He was reluctant to leave his brother behind, knowing that sort of look meant nothing but pain.

"You can trade places if you like" He smiled the devil's smile as he looked at the two.

"I'm not hungry….."  
"S-s-s-same here…" He partially hid behind Toris as Ivan's childish voice smothered them.

"Run Ravis," He half sang "go hide somewhere." His violet eyes looked dead as the dark overtook them. Toris quickly whirled around and grabbed Ravis by the shoulders.

"Go…hide and don't make a sound." Ravis bolted half blinded by tears.

"I'll give him Ten seconds." The Russian began to count. "Unless you convince me otherwise."

"What are you going to do t-"

He was cut off, "What you didn't"

"Please….dont…." Ivan grabbed a fist full of his butler's hair.

"You didn't do as I said now both will suffer." He pulled at the roots causing a pained gasp to be heard.

"I-I'll make it up to you!" a short scream escaped Toris' mouth as hair was pulled from the scalp.

"How my little whore?" The hand let go of the hair and wrapped around his neck.

"Let me show you…" Toris leaned in and kissed the Russian roughly gasping because of the strangle hold. Ivan loosened his grip and kissed back demandingly. The Lithuanian's hands drifted down and rubbed against Ivan through his pants. Ivan groaned warm and left wanting from the earlier show. A small dark chuckle came from Toris' lips. "I thought you would have enjoyed the show." His tone was light but his eyes showed the fury he hid. Ivan ignored the hateful look and kissed once more nipping at the other's lips.

Toris' hands worked slowly into his master's pants and palmed him. Another groan escaped Ivan's lips as his butler thumbed his tip and massaged his shaft. Continuing to work on the other he licked down and kissed up and down Ivan's shaft. Ivan's hands wound through the Lithuanian's hair as his grip tightened he moaned softly. Toris winced but moved his fingers away, replacing them with his toung. He slowly took the russian in and began to suck. Ivan resisted his urge to thrust and moaned louder. As he sucked he nipped he drew out sighs of pleasure from the other. The grip in Toris' hair loosened as the hand began to pet him. Toris sucked harder that Ravis had found a place to hide.

Ivan's voice cut through his thoughts, " hnn...Toris..." Knowing what would happen if he didn't continue, the LIthuanian ran his teeth against the other again. Ivan moaned his butler's name again voice thick with want. Toris knew that Ivan was close and sucked harder on his tip massaging the rest. The teasing caused Ivan to moan and growl a dare to do it again. As Toris did it again, Ivan cried out needing release. The grip tightened once more as he came with a cry.

Toris swallowed everything wincing as it hit his empty stomach, and pulled away staying on his knees.

"Stay with me tonight?" The Russian stroked his counterpart's cheek.

"Will you leave Ravis alone if I do?" He leaned in feeling more tired than usual.

Muahahaha Another cliff hanger!


	7. One Bad Night

Chapter 7

"Will you leave Ravis alone if I do?"

"Da~ I'll leave your brother alone…" Toris' shoulders slumped knowing that he saved his brother for the time being.

"Alright then," His hands wandered, idly stroking his master. "I'll stay the night with you." Ivan's kiss was the gentlest Toris had ever received, and he was soon herded up the stairs to the bedroom. The entire time, Toris kept his eyes searching for any sign of Ravis, some symbol to let him know that his brother was safe and unhurt. The doors in the long hall on the second floor were shut, and all of them were dark, except for a faint flicker of light coming from under the middle brother's door. The Lithuanian held his breath, hoping that their Russian Master wouldn't notice it.

Ivan opened the final door in the hallway, the door leading into this room. Toris walked into the chilled room, goose bumps rising slightly. Ivan's voice was soft and quiet, "Being with Estonia is always safe, da?" He shut the door behind them, locking it then coming back to his toy. Toris chewed on his lower lip as he got a sad look from the Russian. "Why do you want to leave, Liet?" Childishly Ivan pulled his toy into his arms, holding him tightly. "Don't I make you happy?"

"Yes, sir…" Liet looked away hiding his sad eyes, thoughts of leaving his brothers with this tyrant flitting through his mind. "But… But my government has been… has been taken over."

"You're lying to me, Toris. I know you lie when you say you're happy." He frowned "None of you love me... so you have to be taught to..." Ivan's deep voice was barely above a growl as he spoke the last.

"Ivan, I don't kno-" he was suddenly cut off by Ivan's hand slipping around his neck.

"You're marked, Toris! You're mine!" Pulling his butler off his feet and into the air, Ivan whispered into his ear. "The day you declare your independence is the day your brothers will know what horrors can truly happen in that cellar."

Toris choked and gasped. "T-Then I'll free them before me..."

"You'll have no power to free them unless you're free, my pet... you're trapped." He tossed the Lithuanian into the corner with a thud.

Groaning as he stood, Toris got to his feet. "I'll figure out a way..." He felt nauseous as he put a hand to the back of his head, feeling his own warm blood.

"You'll never want to leave again" A quick fluid motion caught Toris screaming as the pipe made contact with his side.

In a flash of blind rage Toris yelled, "WHY? Any place is better than this frozen hell hole!" His eyes widened as he spoke the words that had been on his mind since he was taken over.

Ivan's voice dripped honey. "Finally I hear the only true words you've ever said." In two long steps Ivan had dragged his butler to the center of the bedroom.

"What…What are you doing?"

"Maybe I should send you to Al in a card board box!" He laid Toris' wrists under his boot and used his weight to keep them put. Then almost lazily, he swung the pipe again. Toris tried to curl up for protection; however Ivan's boot kept him from doing so.

"J-" He was interrupted by a sickening crack against his ribs. "J-Just remember your promise!" Toris coughed as the Russian knelt, putting more pressure on his wrists.

"Too bad they aren't related to you in any way…"

"Y-You promised!" He kicked at his Russian master, whining at the newfound stress on his wrists. Ivan swung the pipe again with a blank face.

"You need to learn to use specifics! Now…" A wintry smile appeared on Ivan's face. "You're going to call America, and tell him you can't make it. DA?"

"Yes…" Toris grunted in pain. "At least keep your promise about Ravis." A small pleased smirk touched his lips. "You said if I spent the night… but you never said how…"

"I'll leave him alone…" Ivan's eyes glittered at how Toris played his game, "But you didn't say for how long." He removed his foot from Toris' wrists, "Now, call the American." He tossed the phone down from the desk, almost hitting Toris in the head. Reaching for the phone, his hands shaking, and wrist joints not quite back in their place, the Lithuanian managed to dial Alfred's number after a few painful seconds.

The phone rang a number of times, and once it was picked up all that could be heard were screams from a movie. "Hello?"

"Hello… Alfred?" He fought a hard pressed battle to keep the pain from his voice. "About coming over Thursday…"

"That pinko commie bastard didn't threaten you, did he?"

"He did…" Toris sighed, "I can't leave my brothers…" Al paused and another scream filtered over the line.

"Then I'll come there-" As if hearing America's words, Ivan shook his head 'no'.

"No…" The response was too quick. "It's ok Alfred… I'll be fine…" In a quiet but hurried tone, "Can you free my bro-" The line went dead, as Ivan chuckled. Toris slammed the phone down.

"Happy?" The master's response was cracking the pipe over Lithuania's back. He collapsed back to the ground as Ivan kicked his sides, breaking some ribs. He kicked again to return Toris to his stomach. Toris groaned and tried sitting up, finding it hard to breath. "Just try to break my spirit." As if to prove a point he spit the blood building in his mouth on the rug. Ivan kicked him once more making him land on his stomach and then he stepped on Toris' back. Placing his full weight on Liet's back, he waited for it to snap. Toris screamed, feeling it give out; Ivan however pressed harder wanting to hear it crack.

"You will allow you brothers to think you're still leaving…."  
"W-Why? When Thursday comes I'll still be here…"

"Are you sure?" He slammed his foot down and Toris' scream echoed in the room, as his spine finally broke.

"Yes…" He coughed up more blood, "I'd never die and leave them alone with you…"

"I never said you'd die…" The unseen smile spread along Ivan's face as he went on to break his butler's wrists and ankles. Unable to move or defend himself, all Toris could do was whimper or scream.

"Wh-What do you mean…" Toris closed his eyes in pain voice barely above a whisper.

"You will drop off the face of the earth, America will think you're here, and your brothers will think you're there." A dark cold chuckle of victory echoed in Toris' ears. "And you, you will be stuck in a dark box only able to hear your brother's screams."

Toris' eyes widened. "No…." He tried to move, but was too broken to lift more than his eyes.

"OOOH… look at the time…" Russia picked up his favorite toy and cradled his broken body.

"What time is…is it...?"

"It's time for bed, Toris." He carried his toy down the hall, past Estonia's door and down the stairs. "You aren't leaving 'til Thursday, but you'll stay in the cellar until then." A suffocating hand covered Toris' mouth, muffling the response. Toris tried to fight, but his energy was gone and he was in too much pain. He lay limply in his master's cold arms. Once downstairs, Ivan looked like a lost child again. "I'm sorry Liet… but you won't learn…"

"I'm not the one who needs to learn anything."

Ivan's eyes fogged over unseeing, as though he was drunk. "Things will get better… you'll see… once that damn capitalist pig leaves us alone it'll be perfect…"


	8. lying

Ch 8: Lying

"What's happening Euard?"

Turning away from the door and facing the youngest brother, Eduard muttered, "It's nothing Ravis…." He rubbed his temple, "Toris just took a beating…" The worry was hard to mask in the Estonian's blue eyes. Ivan could be heard coming back up the stairs.

"O-ok…" Ravis began to shake just at the sound of those ominous footsteps.

"Get under the bed. Quick." Eduard jumped back under his sheets as the younger slipped under the bed hoping to hide. Without knocking Ivan came in.

"Ravis, you're in charge of breakfast tomorrow." He turned to leave, voice suddenly colder than ice. "Don't be late." As soon as the door was shut, Eduard was on his knees looking fearfully at his brother. The younger appeared with wide eyes and sickly pale skin.

"He… knew…" Euard got up locking the door, not that it ever kept their master out. Coming back to his brother, the Estonian pulled Ravis into his lap and rubbed his back.

"It's ok Ravis… I'm not going anywhere, I'll protect you if Toris can't." They both knew it was a lie. Euard had never been any good at protecting Ravis. This was because he was such a recluse.

"Should… should we see if Toris is ok?"

Estonia started warily, like he did everything, "….if he's in the cellar…" He mulled over their chances of not getting caught and then shook his head. "I want to but it's a trap…"

"He would go check on us…"

"I don't want to leave you alone… and I don't want to drag you down there…" Worry spread across his face as he unlocked and cracked open the door. Their choice was made for them the instant Euard saw Ivan sitting in the hall with his pipe. It making a low clapping noise as it hit against its owners hand.

"What time is it? We could start breakfast if it's late enough" Ravis said, desperately grasping at straws.

"Three… two more hours before were allowed out."

"Alright…" Ravis went and curled up on the bed. "Should we sleep?" He winced as the pain hit his lower back again.

"You sleep. I'll stay up and stand guard." A slight nod and yawn was followed by the young Latvian laying his head on his brother's lap.

Half asleep, Ravis whispered "If Toris leaves… will, will you?"

"No. I'll stay here with you." Euard stroked his brother's hair, fingering the soft locks. "I'll stay with you until we're both free." This went unheard as the smaller boy fell deep asleep. Hours later Ivan stood next to the bed, looming over both of his toys. Estonia had failed to stay awake and was slumped in exhaustion.

"It's time to get up little one…" Ivan petted his new favorite's hair. Ravis groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, muttering for Toris to leave him alone. Ivan silenced the boy with a kiss. "Don't let breakfast be late Ravis." He walked slowly out, making sure that his servant awoke.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes s-s-sir…" Eyes wide open and adrenaline made Ravis wide awake. A shiver ran down his spine as he heard their master head back downstairs. He practically jumped Euard, "Wake up… we have to go make breakfast." He decided not to mention who had woken him up, as Euard sat up with a guilty look.

"Oh Ravis… I'm sorry… I fell asleep…" He still looked tired.

"It's alright" A small smile touched Ravis' lips "Want to go down and find Toris?"

"Yes," He said as he stretched groaning, "let's go." Ravis led the way into the hall and down to the kitchen. After peeking into the kitchen they both realized that Ivan was not there, the basement door however, was open. Euard started in on breakfast making it look like they were only in the kitchen to work, and Ravis followed suit. They could hear groaning from the cellar.

Unable to move, all Toris could do was groan when he saw his 'Master' come down the stairs.

"What do you want, Ivan?" He snapped, all patience gone.

"To make sure you're ok." Ivan smiled sadistically and came closer to where Toris laid.

"I can't move, I'm going to be shoved into a box in this cellar," His voice caught in his throat now, eyes watering up "I'm going to be forced to listen to you torturing my broth-" Ivan stopped him with a gentle kiss.

"I can set your ankles" He stroked his Lithuanian's legs, and down.

Shuddering, Toris murmured, "Whether or not I agree you're going to do it…" He gasped as Ivan's hands began to play with his ankles. Not very gently, Ivan set them with a sickening snap.

"That's better, da?" He then wrapped them so they couldn't move. A moan of pain came from the Lithuanian from the rough treatment on his abused bones.

"Why Russia? Why do you do this?"

Childishly stroking Toris' hair, Ivan chuckled. "Well you wouldn't want the bone to heal the wrong way, would you?" He smiled threateningly then grabbed Toris by the root of his hair. "Breakfast will be ready soon… I'll bring it to you. Oh, and Toris… No telling your brothers what's going on."

"And if I tell them?"

"Their punishments will be worse."

"A-Alright… it'll be our little secret…" He turned his head away fear biting at the edge of his mind.

"Good… Maybe I'll set your wrists to. If you don't try to leave, that is."

Sarcasm dripped in his voice as he hissed through his teeth, "I'd rather have you set my back. Yesterday did upset it a bit... But whatever be your sadistic pleasure." Ivan's strong arms had lifted Toris partially as he spoke, and with a crack he had set his servant's spine. The act caught Toris off guard, causing him to yelp. Once again Toris was laid back down muttering a half-hearted thanks. Russia's hands wandered through Toris' hair and shoulders, roughly stroking bruises as a quiet knock reached both sets of ears. The door cracked open revealing Euard's face.

"Breakfast is ready sir..."

"Da." Ivan stood looking at his servant who was smiling at his brother.

"Morning Euard…" The smile was more a grimace in pain.

"Morning… are you hungry?" As much as he wanted to, Euard didn't dare cross the door's threshold. Doing so with Russia standing there was physically asking to be hurt.

"Yes… but I don't think I'll be joining you at the table..."

"I'll have Ravis bring some down in a little bit. He's worried about you" Euard turned leaving the doorway just as Ivan walked though it. Toris' voice carried up the stairs directed at his master.

"I hope you realize this is enough punishment for the rest of our lives!"

Once Russia was seated Ravis went and served him, then his brother. "I-I'm taking th-h-his-s-ss to Tor-" Before he could finish, he was interrupted.

"Nyet. He can wait." He motioned for Ravis to take the chair next to him, "Sit and eat." Ravis glanced nervously at his brother who merely shrugged. Once everyone was sitting, Ivan began to eat, watching his servants. Both of them were eating slowly, hoping Ivan and his dark aura would leave. "Split Toris' chores between yourselves." With that, Ivan stood to leave.

"Should we give him his breakfast now?"

"Da. I'll be out most of the day…" A cold glint was in his eyes causing both Baltics to shiver. Euard nodded shepherding Ravis as far away from Ivan as he could.

"Going to the capital?"

"Da, an issue needs to be dealt with." He walked out koling to himself. As soon as the Russian was gone, the boys ran to the cellar to check on their eldest brother. Ravis went down first, half whispering his brother's name.

"Ravis! You know you shouldn't be down here… What if Ivan catches you?"

"He's gone to the capital for a while…" Euard was just behind Ravis carrying a plate of food. "We were told to do your chores and to feed you."

Toris sighed softly "Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" Ravis simply hugged his brother and shook his head no. Relief washed through Toris' tired, aching muscles and a genuine smile peeked through.

"What did he do to you…" Euard immediately began working trying to make it as painless as possible.

"He didn't want me to leave…"

"Of course not, he'd lose a big part of the USSR."

Ravis sat down feeding Toris as he and Euard spoke. "It'll fall" Toris mumbled "The capital is almost in ruins… Stalin is sick."

"That doesn't stop him from wanting to hold on… very tightly."

"I know…" Lithuania looked quietly at both of his brothers. "Be careful… Ravis, try and clean areas with a good escape route just in case he comes back…"

"Why does he do this to us Toris…" Ravis looked close to tears.

"We all signed a contract… I wish we never had, but we sold our souls for protection…" As they left, Toris grabbed Euard's arm. "Keep Ravis safe…" Euard nodded, and left his brother going back up to the well lit kitchen. Ravis was humming quietly, mood picked up after seeing Toris. Euard chucked and ruffled the youngest's hair.

"I'll be dusting in the foyer… take the back of the house?"

"Sure," A small, sad smile graced Ravis' lips. "Will Toris be ok?"

"Yes… if Ivan doesn't beat him anymore…"

Privet all of my loyal people. I feel so bad about how long this took to post…I am sooooooo sorry! *Crys for forgiveness but maybe this will make up for it…

Thank you OMEGA! For editing it^^


	9. Fear to Pleasure

CH: 9 

"Why does he do this to us Toris…" Ravis looked close to tears

"We all signed a contract… I wish we never had but we sold our souls for protection…" as they left Toris grabbed Euard's arm. "Keep Ravis safe…" Euard nodded and left his brother going back up to the well lit kitchen. Ravis was humming quietly mood picked up after seeing Toris. Euard chucked and ruffled the youngest's hair.

"I'll be dusting in the foyer… take the back of the house?"

"Sure." A small sad smile graced Ravis' lips "Will Toris be ok?"

"Yes… if Ivan doesn't beat him anymore… We need to keep him happy."

"That can't be hard… can it?"

"It might be… We'll cook his favorite tonight. We have all the ingredients right?"

"I think so Euard… I'll double check."

"You can go get started on it… I'll take care of cleaninig. It wont take long anyway." Both brothers parted with smiles. Ravis continued his humming remembering a sweet song Toris used to sing as he fell asleep. Euard disappeared from sight and Ravis cooked for the remainder of the afternoon. Hours later Euard came back into the kitchen and sat down at the table looking exhausted. "Having fun?"

"Yeah… it's kinda' nice here when Ivan's not tormenting us…" Euard nodded in agreement.

"Reminds me of when we lived by ourselves…and with Felix…"

"I miss Felix"

"Remember the time he-" Euard's voice was cut off by a car door slamming. The noise made them both jump as Euard dragged his body up and started setting the table.

"T-thank you Euard…" the front door slammed and then the office door upstairs was slammed as well. Both exchanged a worried look. "S-should we ask Toris i-if he wants dinner?"

"I... I don't know" Water could be heard going through the pipes. "Well go together… but first we'll make sure everything is ready for dinner. They headed downstairs quietly, the silence broken by Toris' coughing.

"We we brought you dinner…" Ravis held the plate as Euard helped Toris sit up.

"Is Ivan home?" He coughed again and groaned in pain.

"Yes…"

"Serve…" Toris took a shuddering breath "Serve him first…if he eat-" The soft words were silenced by footfalls coming down the main stairs.

"We have dinner on the table…"

"But we better go…" Ravis sat the food down for Toris and started up the stairs. They closed the cellar door just as Ivan entered the room.

"Good evening sir… How was your trip?" Euard stepped forward moving Ravis behind him. Ivan ignored the question and inquired what was cooking.

"Y-your favorite…" Ravis started serving everyone and sat down to eat as far away from Ivan as possible.

"How is Toris?"

"Hell be fine to travel on Thursday sir…"

Ravis… Did you slave over this all day?"

"Y-Y-Yes… I helped c-clean to…"

"Thank you my little Latvia. But what inspired such a thing?"

"T-T-Toriss…" Ravis was staring very intently at the table as he spoke. "He's going away and y-y-you-u were un-unhappy."

A small smile peaked through Ivan's dark emotionless mask. "Thank you Ravis. Did you feed Toris?" Euard looked cautiously at his master.

"Yes sir… just before we started eating."

"Good." He finished eating quietly before standing. "I'll be in my room."

"Yes sir… we'll clean up" Ivan grabbed a bottle of vodka as he left. Both waited to talk until they heard the footsteps go up the stairs. Euard's eyes followed the path Ivan had walked wondered what he's up to. "I'm going to make sure Toris ate… I'll be right back." Ravis nodded and started doing dishes drawing it out and becoming absorbed in the work. A scream shattered the air, followed by the dull thud of something tearing into flesh before silence.

"E-Euard?" Ravis' eyes were wide with fear. The only thing that followed was another scream. "Euard!" boots clunked back up the stairs and Ravis reached for the cleaver. "Toris?" When Ravis turned around Ivan was standing there his pipe dripping blood to the floor and dark violet eyes shining. In utter panic Latvia dropped the cleaver; his only protection. "R-R-R-Russia…" He backed up right into the corner.

"Ohh Latvia…" The tone in his voice was sweet. "I found your brothers plotting to run." Smiling he bent down and picked up the cleaver taking slow steps closer.

"W-W-why-y do you h-hurt us?"

"I don't hurt you; I love you."

"Then why…" Tears of fear and sorrow streak down the Latvian's face. Putting the cleaver down Ivan picked up the smallest Baltic and sat down with him in his lap.

"Why what?" Ivan asked, kissing Ravis softly. The boy pushed at him trying to get away.

"Wh-Why do you hurt us?" Ivan's grip tightened being rough without meaning to.

"Shhh… You know I don't hurt you." Ravis whimpered his Russian master's grip bruising his arms and shoulders. He closed his eyes tightly shaking as Ivan kissed him. "My little Latvia…" He kissed his servant sweetly only to have him turn his head away at the touch. "Please Ravis… don't turn from me." He went on to kissing each bruise as the boys body grew stiff expecting pain. Slowly Ravis opened his eyes curious about what Ivan was doing. All he saw was Ivan smiling sadly at him. The elder's hand rose to stroke his cheek causing Ravis to flinch instinctively. "You flinch from my touch Ravis…" He continued the movement and stroked Latvia's cheek causing him to flinch again. "You see? Even when I try to be gentle." Ravis was as still as a statue too scared to move as Ivan stood and started down the stairs to the cellar.

"Do you love me?" His hand wandered lower palming Ravis slowly causing him to gasp. "You like that da~? The Latvian's breath came a little faster but still shaky.

"W-why..."

"Why what?" he kissed Ravis cutting off the answer and laid him on the cot. Looking at his servant he smiled knowing just out of reach of the light was Toris and Euard chained and gaged.

"W-wh-Why are you b-b-being so nice?"

"I don't like hurting you Ravis…" He took his jacket off folding it and placing on a table then he started on his Latvian's clothes. First the jacket, even with Ravis violently shaking. The boy mewled softly as hands caressed his skin moving slowly down his chest. The boy unhappily let his master's hands roam and bore each kiss silently. Only when Ivan took a nipple into his mouth nipping and pulling at it did the boy make any more noise. The teasing continued causing the boy to moan, shocked at his own reaction he turned his head away. "You don't have to be embarrassed my Ravis…" He removed his Latvian's pants while Ravis was distracted. Once the pants were removed the shaking began again. Ivan kissed downward cooing, "relax Ravis… I won't hurt you…" He kissed the very tip of Ravis' member and stroked the sides causing him to gasp, eyes widening. He begins to lick slowly from base to tip enjoying the shock plain on Latvia's face. Ravis moaned and whined as Ivan continued. Whispering against the shaft, lips ghosting over the skin; "Does this feel good?" He went back to sucking the tip as Ravis once again moaned.

Euard shook rage filling every part of his body and tried in vain to break the chains. The moans grew louder as Ivan took him further into his mouth and began to bob his head. Ravis moaned and his hips had to be pinned down to keep him from thrusting, however he cried confused about how he was reacting to what Ivan was doing to him. Ivan sucked harder, causing white to encroach on the Latvian's vision. Toris regained consciousness just as Ravis was cumming with a low sob and his breathing quick and heavily. Ravis just laid there panting eyes wide as Ivan slowly kissed back up again. He slowly began to trace Ravis' lips with two fingers.

"If you would."

"Wha-" Ivan smirked and forced the fingers into Latvia's mouth as he spoke forcing him to suck. Catching on Ravis tried to make them as slick as possible hoping the pain would be less. Just as fast as they went in the fingers were removed and positioning themselves slowly. One finger pushed in causing Ravis to gasp and clench his eyes shut squirming away.

"Relax Ravis…" He eased in a second finger scissoring and stretching him. Ravis cried out struggling away more as nails scratched him. Growling something to himself, Ivan removed the fingers and went to a cabinet. "Stay there Ravis." His voice was edging on fury as he grabbed a bottle of vodka and slicked his fingers with the liquid before pressing them back in. He continued to stretch and scissor him. Whenever Ravis moaned or cried out Ivan poured some of the vodka down the boy's throat. Soon he was groaning softly and a faint blush was on his cheeks. Smirking and adding a third finger Ivan asked, "Better da?" The only response was a gasp as the blush continued to grow.

Ivan went to sucking at his nipples again and removed the fingers, positioning himself and easing in. Ravis cried out feeling some pain but Ivan rocked his hips letting the Latvian grow accustomed to his size. "Do you want more my little Ravis?" He moved a little deeper, slowly thrusting into the boy who was groaning and closing his eyes. Ivan moved a little faster watching his servant's reactions. Ravis' body jerked but slowly the boy gave into the alcohol and let Ivan do as he pleased. Moving faster and holding Ravis' body in an arced position he took a sip of vodka and kissed Ravis giving him yet another drink. He nipped at Latvia's neck. "Ravis… moan my name for me." He was panting now and started to massage Ravis' member again, thrusting deep.

"Aaaaahhhhh R-Russssiaaa…" He gripped his master's hair, moaning loudly.

"Ivan, Ravis… use my name." He kissed Latvia once more and thrusts deep, hitting the prostrate.

"AHh! Hnnnn I-Ivannn" Ivan slowly grew full and moved faster needing release. As much as his body liked it, Ravis' head began to clear. _'This…this is wrong'_ he began to think to himself, yet he continued to moan as his sweet spot was pounded into. Ivan kissed his toy and moaned, cumming deep. Laying there panting, Ivan withdrew and pulled him close.

"Mmmmmhh Ravis." He nipped at the boy's ear. "Your brothers were watching…" He blinked slowly trying to wrap his mind around the thought of his brothers witnessing this. With a final kiss the Russian dressed and unchained the other Baltics.


End file.
